A Stereotypical Two-Dimensional Fanfic by Us!
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: Basically what the title says. This is pretty much 100% character bashing all around, but it's all in good fun. It's great for when you need a laugh!


Authors notes: Hi everybody! This fanfic was a double team, our first one. It was done by me (Merc) and my little sister (Jupe). I hope that you like it! My sister loved my comedies that I send to my friend so much, that we kinda stole her idea and did this. Enjoy it though! It's short, but hopefully you'll get some laughs out of it! And visit my site at www.geocities.com/merc1650!  
  
Rated: PG for some blurbs here or there about lesbians, nothing bad though!  
  
By: Merc and Jupe  
  
Merc1650@hotmail.com or just review!  
  
  
  
A Stereotypical Two-Dimensional Fanfic By Us  
  
  
  
Serena: (Soap opera like) oh Dahrien I love you! I wake up too early in the morning, I need to stop getting up at 8:00! Luna you are such a nag! I never listen to anybody!  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I am crying for no particular reason whatsoever. I wanna play video games and read many mangas!  
  
  
  
Darien: Oh Serena, I cannot bear to live another day without you! Who am I? Why do I always ask that? Why do I keep having strange dreams? I'm smart! The rose that withers on it's stem is no more than a bothersome quirk. I never make any sense! I'm poetic!  
  
  
  
Amy: I've got an I.Q. of 300! Go me! I am ludicrously smart, and very beautiful! I have natural blue hair! I'm in love with Greg, though I never admit it, even to myself! I've got a figure to kill for, and I waste my youth studying!  
  
  
  
Raye: I am a grump! Ba-humbug! Down with Serena! Happy days stink! Oh great fire, why do I never get hot and sweaty when I meditate? How come I never lose my balance when I fight in my 3-inch high heels? Life bites! I wanna be leader! I love Chad!  
  
  
  
Lita: Why did Freddie dump me? He's a poopy-head! Hey, that wasp looks like my old boyfriend! I love ponytails! Anyone who messes with me is mince- meat! Bad people stink! Down with Mina! She's such a dumb blonde! I love Ken!  
  
  
  
Mina: Down with Lita! I'm a beautiful yet incredibly dumb blonde! Go me, I'm as stupid as that other blonde named Serena! Artemis is a guy! He sleeps on my bed and hangs out with me! Why does he have to be a boy? I'm a disease! I am desperate for a boyfriend!  
  
  
  
Haruka: I'm a lesbian! Go me! I love Michiru! I'm a cross-dresser! I'm a girl! I love to race and hit on Serena! Down with Lita! I'm strong! I have a Harley! I'm cool!  
  
  
  
Michiru: I'm also a lesbian! I'm smart! Down with Amy! I love the violin! Haruka plays piano while I play violin! I'm much smarter than Amy! Why did I dye my hair light green? I look like a freak! I love Haruka!  
  
  
  
Hotaru: I love lamps! I collect lamps! I have a ton! I've blown a lot of fuses! I've died and been reborn as an enemy! I've grown at a breakneck pace since I was a baby! I hate milk! Down with cows!  
  
  
  
Setsuna: I'm bigger than Lita! My key is huge! It's very heavy and I like to conk people over the head with it! I have died 3 times! I have been reborn 3 times! I have green hair! I can't remember if I dyed it or not! I have a meatball!  
  
  
  
Reeny: I am annoying! I annoy the heebie-jeebies out of everyone! I love Pegasus! He's a guy and a horse! I love pink! I had my mommy dye my hair pink when I was 2! I have spiky meatballs! I love to scream! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-chibi chibi-chibi, chibi-chibi! Chibi, chibi-chibi  
  
chibi-chibi! Chibi, chibi-chibi chibi-chibi! Chib, chibi-chibi chibi-chibi! Chibi-chibi, chibi-chibi chibi-chibi! Chibi-chibi? Moon!  
  
  
  
Luna: Everybody look out! The Negaverse could hit at any given moment! Let us train! Serena, you are a pig! Raye, quit arguing with Serena! My favorite person is Amy! Mina, quit hitting on Yaten! Haruka, Michiru, quit kissing! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! I love Artemis!  
  
  
  
Artemis: I'm cool. I'm hot, girls can't resist me! I'm scared of the Negaverse! Why couldn't I be Amy's cat? Or Lita's? Mina is such a ditz! I always get hurt! I'm a cat! Go me! I love Luna!  
  
  
  
Diana: I'm Luna and Artemis's kid! I'm cute! I'm Reeny's cat! Luna and Artemis are still in denial over knowing that they will have me! I have a crescent-moon bald spot! I'm gray! I'm a kid! Go me!  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I put in the h in Darien in the first part because I wanted it to sound like Serena was literally putting in a h in his name. You know, like those lovey-dovey movies where they drag each others names out and stuff. Anyway,here's the address to us. Tell us if you liked the duet! Please review, e-mail, visit my site at www.geocities.com/merc1650 or whatever! ^^ 


End file.
